Egoísmo
by Bitah
Summary: Cuando amas, no hay que ser egoísta. Cuando amas, hay que ser sincero. Cuando amas, hay que tener confianza. Cuando amas, no debe ser enfermizo. Nosotros rompimos estas reglas una por una y ahora hay que enfrentarse a lo que construimos, teniendo en cuenta que si se derrumbaba, alguno de los dos terminaría atrapado. *ONE SHOOT*


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son auditoría de Stephenie Meyer, que mi mente modificó a su antojo.**

**Egoísmo**

* * *

><p>Una hora. Dos días. Tres semanas. Cuatro meses.<p>

_Flashbacks_

_Lo miré exacerbada y él sonrió divertido por mi "injustificado enojo". No nos quitamos los ojos de encima, era una guerra de miradas, un duelo entre el verde y el gris, la naturaleza contra la ciudad, el egoísmo contra la arrogancia. Dos personas tan diferentes, pero iguales._

— _No entiendo tu molestia —se explicó frustrado— eso pasó hace mucho._

— _Y yo no entiendo tu ingenuidad, ¿no entiendes que lo hace por molestar me? —le grité enojada._

_Se removió en su asiento incómodo, por fin entendiendo de lo que le hablaba y se intentó acercar inútilmente, ya que retrocedí dos pasos._

— _Podrías dejar de juzgarme sin razón y escucharme —reclamó pasándose una mano por su cabello cobrizo— ¿no crees que si hubiese tenido algo con ella, me hubieses conocido? No seas absurda, era tu mejor amiga._

—_No lo sé, Edward. Si se trata de ella, no entiendo nada._

—Isabella_, cariño. Yo te dije cuando nos conocimos: siempre has sido tú, eras tú mi belle raggaza, eres tú la que tiene mi corazón —me acarició el mentón con su nívea mano, a la vez que se acercaba para besarme._

_Fin flashbacks_

Trague saliva y con paso decidido seguí caminando al ritmo de mis tacones, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y los meses me habían cambiado, no sabía como reaccionaría ante él.

_Flashbacks_

— _Me encantan tus labios —acarició mis labios con su pulgar y trayendo un leve aturdimiento, pero algo se conecto en mi mente. Ella siempre me contaba que él le decía "me encantan tus labios", no quería que Edward me dijera eso._

— _¿A cuántas más les dices eso? _

— _A ti y a todas —me levanté indignada y empecé a caminar fuera del parque._

_Escuché una risa, sentía su trote siguiendo me y apure el paso._

— _Cariño, ¡espera! No me dejaste terminar —lo seguí ignorando, pero un fuerte y a la vez gentil agarre, detuvo mi andar, haciéndome chocar contra su pétreo abdomen. Sentí un escalofrío al sentir su boca en mi oído y como un suave murmullo, me susurró— lo que quería decir y mi bebé impulsiva no me dejó terminar, era que a todas les digo que me encantan sólo tus labios._

— _Deberías buscar otras líneas, esos diálogos están muy ocupados —le respondí altanera, no me mostraría débil ante el enemigo._

_Miré sus ojos en busca de mentira, aunque no duró demasiado mi escrutinio, porque me perdí en sus pozos grices._

— _¿Ya te rindes? —asentí reticente y él me abrazó juguetón, dando por terminada como siempre nuestras peleas._

_Fin flashbacks_

Toqué el timbre con vacilación, el estómago lo tenía cerrado, era como un gran abismo en el que caería en cualquier instante.

— Bella —me saludó su madre— se te está esperando en la sala para irnos. Me... alegra que estés aquí.

— No sé si es correcto decir eso, Esme.

Le sonreí forzadamente y avancé lentamente, retrasando lo más posible el momento.

_Flashbacks_

_Observé el reloj y luego la cajetilla con tan sólo 3 cigarrillos, tenía los nervios de punta. Eran las 7 de la mañana y yo no había pegado las pestañas en toda la noche._

_Habíamos discutido, él se había enojado, yo había gritado, se había ido pegando un portazo y después todo fue un borrón._

_Prendí mi octavo cigarrillo de la madrugada, estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si por el frío o por lo acontecido. Las peleas por su pasado y por el tiempo que pasaba fuera se estaban haciendo rutinarias, ya no sabía que pensar, eran demasiadas coincidencias y mi mente no me dejaba en paz._

_La puerta se abrió y una silueta se abrió paso por la oscuridad, prendió la luz y me miró de forma reprobatoria._

— _¿Desde cuando fumas? Tu odias eso._

— _¿Desde cuando te preocupas? Tu odias eso —le devolví sardónica._

— _Pensé que se te había pasado —se sentó en la cama— es una estupidez, yo jamás he estado con esa chica._

— _Deberías decirme la verdad por una vez en tu maldita vida —inquirí dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo— tal vez esa es la razón porque le caigo mal, el que esté con su ex novio._

— _¿Para que estas conmigo, si no me tienes confianza? — sus palabras eran dolidas._

— _¡Porque te amo, con un demonio! ¡me enamoré de ti, como una estúpida! —mi gritó lo desconcertó y salí de la habitación, encerrandome en el baño. _

_Fin flashbacks_

Me detuve a observar una fotografía. Mi mejor amiga y su novio se veían hermosos, estaban abrazados bajo la torre Eiffel, mirando a la cámara con sus claros ojos, ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y tanto amor, me dolía.

_Flashbacks_

—_¡¿Bella?! —la voz de Rosalie me tomó por sorpresa— ¡por fin, puedo comunicarme contigo! He estado meses intentándolo._

—_Creí...creí que estabas enojada conmigo—sonreí a la nada, me aliviaba saber que ella si estaba conmigo— no sabes cuanto te necesito, Rosalie Hale._

—_¿Aún estás con el cabrón de Edward? ¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido?_

— _Por eso te necesito acá, ya no puedo más —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una por una— él si estuvo con ella, Rose. Él muy maldito me lo oculto todo este tiempo._

—_En momentos así me arrepiento de que haya sido nuestra amiga, pero era algo que yo ya sabía._

— _Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas —limpié mis ojos con un pañuelo y rogué que el cobrizo no llegará pronto._

— _Resiste, osita. Llego en 2 semanas, para empezar a alistar...un compromiso._

_Fin flashbacks_

Esme Cullen me miró con tristeza. No creo que le agradara mi presencia en este momento, yo era la discordia en algo tan perfecto. Ella no sabía la versión completa y yo no destruiría la imagen que tenía de su hijo.

_Flashbacks _

_Me senté en el buro cargada en tristeza, presa de la rabia y desesperación. Impulsivamente tomé las tijeras guardadas en el cajón, a lo que mis cabellos oscuros fueron disminuyendo de la espalda baja hasta nada menos que la clavícula._

_Quité todo rastro de labial rojo y los maquille con un fuerte fucsia, nada como acostumbraba y delinee mis ojos, haciendo que el profundo verde resaltara brillante en lágrimas. Recogí los largos mechones del piso y los arroje a un basurero, echando con ellos todas nuestras fotos juntas y un par de cartas mal escritas._

—_¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿Por qué quemas esas cosas? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —gritó el hipócrita en cuanto llegó._

—_Fácil Edward Cullen, lo nuestro jamás existió, así que lo hago desaparecer —debía parecer una psicópata con el aspecto que portaba, pero le daba una aire más dramático a la despedida— no puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzado, ¡aún no creo que estés haciendo esto! ¿Te ibas a casar y no me ibas a decir? ¿Te ibas a casar con mi ex mejor amiga y tengo que enterarme por tu prima? ¡Llevamos 4 meses de noviazgo y resulta que tú tienes 5 de comprometido!_

_La estupefacción en su rostro fue reemplazada por desconcierto y luego ira._

— _¿Por qué Rosalie, te dijo?_

— _Porque el maldito cobarde de su primo no fue capaz de decirme —estaba herido, lo sabía ¿por qué lo estaba? no entendía— me voy, fue un placer conocerte._

—_No —su expresión mostró suplica— no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes. Yo iba a terminar lo mío con Jane._

— _¿Después o antes de la fiesta de compromiso de hoy? —el silencio respondió en su lugar— lo sabía, adiós Edward._

_Fin Flashbacks_

Tomé un gran respiro jugando con el dobladillo de mi vestido negro, juntando el valor suficiente para cruzar ese umbral.

Mis padres me recibieron ajenos a la incomodidad en la habitación, saludé a mi padrino, Carlisle y a Rose, quien me observaba con lastima. Dejando al último al flamante novio, quien se veía guapísimo en un traje azabache que hacía resaltar su piel blanquecina.

Una guerra de miradas ocurrió y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, al ver como el chico del cual estoy enamorada estaba a punto de casarse. Un silencio incómodo se instalo entre ambos y sus facciones se llenaron de melancolía.

— Edward —le asentí a modo de saludo.

— Bella _—_dijo tratando de instalar una conversación, aunque fui más rápida y me traslade al lado de mi madre.

Todos caminaron incómodamente a la limusina que nos llevaría, pero a último momento Carlisle hizo que me fuera con ellos, poniendo a prueba mi fortaleza nuevamente.

El camino a la iglesia era largo y mi padrino nos miraba de forma alternativa al castaño y a mí, esperando que alguno se dignara a hablar. En un momento detuvo el auto y dijo:

— Voy a comprar, demorare un par de minutos, un par de minutos muy largos.

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca, ir de copiloto no facilitaba las cosas.

— Bella, yo sé que han pasado 4 meses, pero nunca me has dejado explicarte.

— No te desgastes un hecho vale más que mil palabras, te estas casando y no sólo eso, si no que también lo estas haciendo nada menos que la culpable de que casi violaran a Rosalie. Y por si fuera poco, empezaste una relación conmigo engañada —el dolor en su mirada era infinito.

— Sé que no tengo perdón y pagaré cada día de mi vida por eso, pero no puedo arriesgar el negocio de papá por un capricho. Si hubiese terminado el compromiso, se termina CMaCEO y eso, no lo podía permitir.

Miramos el horizonte, cada uno tuvo sus razones y sus intereses, pero él había sido egoísta queriendo retomar una relación adolescente, siendo que tenía una boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó mortificado.

— No, no lo soy ¿y tú?

— Tampoco —respondió sin ánimo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo recién dicho y llegué a una conclusión ambos estábamos siendo caprichosos y mezquinos, nunca pensamos en nadie más que nosotros mismo y nuestra felicidad ¿tomamos en cuenta el negocio en conjunto de nuestra familia? ¿O si quiera la amistad de años que teníamos junto con su prima? ¿Hicimos alguna vez lo necesario para haber sido felices? Y como autónoma respondí esas preguntas con un gran no, ninguno tuvo la madurez suficiente y eso nos hacía dañarnos entre nosotros.

— Ed —le llamé— te perdonó.

Se volteó sorprendido y trató de abrazarme de forma incómoda. Pero que lo haya perdonado, no aminoraba el dolor de la pérdida y necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separar lo de mi cuerpo.

—Edward, que te haya perdonado no cambia las cosas —su semblante cayó, pero se recompuso rápidamente— también quería pedirte perdón yo, ambos nos hicimos daño.

— Sólo recuerda una cosa, yo siempre te he am..._  
><em>

En ese momento llegó Carlisle y todo el ambiente se destruyó, trayendo me cordura.

—Dime que no te casas y que los tengo que llevar al aeropuerto.

Le sonreí a mi "ex suegro" y me removí incómoda, al igual que su hijo.

— No, papá —suspiró el ojigris— somos una especie de "amigos" tal como antes.

Me pareció escuchar "que más quisiera yo", pero decidiendo que mi conciencia me traicionaba ignoré mis instintos.

Llegamos a la iglesia, que estaba pulcramente adornada y tomé asiento al lado de Rose, quien se había negado a ser dama de honor. La marcha nupcial me sonaba más a música de funeral y mis dientes rechinaban sonoramente al ver a la pequeña rubia en un vaporoso vestido blanco.

La ceremonia comenzó tan tradicional como siempre, pero mi corazón dictaba que detuviera esta estupidez y huyera con el novio. Tampoco ayudaron sus miradas de súplica y las de reproche de su padre para que hiciéramos lo correcto. Antes de que la novia respondiera el no tan ansiado "sí, quiero" me levanté de la blanquilla, dispuesta a olvidar todo este circo y no seguir torturándome.

Muchos invitados voltearon en mi dirección, expectantes por si detenía la boda, pero yo siempre digna, salí por la puerta delantera con todo orgullo. Queriendo no sólo escapar de esa boda, sino que también todo lo acontecido en estos últimos 4 meses.

Le deseaba lo mejor a Edward Cullen, fue mi mejor amigo durante la adolescencia y el amor de vida, pero el amor a veces no es correspondido.

Me saqué los tacones y arrancando de la iglesia, me eché a correr, dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo. Sola, pero de forma saludable y menos enfermiza, ya no que quería la arrogancia y el egoísmo dominara mi vida, sería una persona nueva.

* * *

><p><em>Meses después<em>

Era como un deja vū, de nuevo frente a la misma muerta, en vestido de gala y con tacones.

No sabía a qué enfrentarme, había estado en Italia, realizando mi sueño de vivir allá. Pero había estado incomunicada, sólo mandaba mensajes a Rosalie, para que avisara que me encontraba bien y hoy estaba para ejercer mi papel de madrina -una bastante irresponsable a decir verdad- en la boda de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando entré, el ambiente no era tenso, todo estaba distendido en emoción y ternura.

Rosie se veía hermosa en su traje de novia corto tipo playa, sus rizos rubios estaban adornados con una simple corona y ocupaba unas sandalías blancas, que luego quitaría. Todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos y comenzó una ronda de abrazos, que le dieron un poco más de emoción a la situación.

Fue la hora y novia, junto con su padre y yo partimos a la playa. Intentó hablarme de su primo, pero la paré diciendo que era un tema superado y que no quería saber de eso. No me agradaba saber de su feliz matrimonio.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, un atardecer en la playa era el escenario perfecto y el amor que profesaban entre ellos era magnífico. Emmett, él ya esposo de Rosalie, sorprendió al final cantando una lenta balada a la que todos aplaudieron.

Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones a los novios, entramos al hotel donde se haría la recepción y lo que más me entristecía/alegraba, era no haber visto al primo de la novia y su flamante esposa.

La fiesta comenzó y todos salieron a la pista a presumir sus facultades y yo, algo incómoda con tanto saludo, preferí sentarme en mi mesa a observar el gran cambio que todos habían tenido o el gran cambio de visión que yo había experimentado.

La música siguió y Turning page sonaba en los altavoces, haciéndome tararear y mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la romántica canción.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo? —una mano blanquecina y completamente libre de accesorios me invitaba— una tan bella dama, no debería estar sola.

Le sonreí con sorna, mientras me levantaba y le dije:

—Hace un tiempo, creí decir, que era necesario que te buscaras nuevas líneas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, sé que he andado desaparecida con la escritura, pero me inspiré y no pude resistirlo:) jajhsj espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Bitah.**


End file.
